


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 番外

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [20]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 国王与王女用索尔与洛基表示，MCU锤基用Thor和Loki以示区分。这个番外涉及蝶影I和II的剧情，没看过I或II的人可能看不懂一些梗。所有前篇都放在合集里了，有兴趣的小可爱可以在合集里看一看。





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 番外

　番外 新婚之夜  
　  
寝宫内仍然能听到喘息的声音，情欲的味道弥漫，并不因为身体得到满足而有所减弱，反而更能刺激得感官越发敏感，反过来又撩拨起刚发泄过的身体。  
　Loki动了动手臂，也不知道牵扯到哪根神经哪块肌肉，竟然有点疼痛，不自觉便哼了一声。是那种欢爱过后有点绵软鼻音的呻吟声，听得身旁的金发男子心里一动，又覆身而上吻住刚才被啃咬得有点红肿的嘴唇，把黑发邪神的抗议通通堵在喉咙里。  
　“不，哥哥……Thor……嗯……”  
　Loki拒绝的话语推搡Thor胸膛的动作看在国王陛下眼里满是挑逗的味道，是欲迎还拒的暗示。Thor抓起弟弟的手按在头顶腿又顶进对方双腿之间，吻得更深入。  
　魔法师皱眉，精明的头脑开始被满溢的情欲浸没，意识就要昏沉起来。不，他察觉到一丝不同寻常的魔力波动，但他那不精通魔法的哥哥明显毫无知觉，在做爱的时候被突袭的话可不会是什么愉快的经历。  
　“哥哥，求你了。能不能先给我倒杯水？”  
　听得Loki的软声请求Thor停下动作狐疑地对上那双翡翠般的猫眼，他弟弟又想玩什么把戏吗？虽然平时Loki比较难琢磨不过邪神在床上倒是很老实的，不，不是无趣的老实而是对自己欲望非常诚实的意思。而现在，这双眼睛里有情欲绽放的艳丽，想玩什么“把戏”他都会奉陪到底。  
　这不，黑发神祗修长的手指指了指自己浅浅吐出来的舌头。Thor只觉得胯下的东西激动不已想再展示雄风。国王陛下笑了下，又再给了身下人一个吻后才起身下床给他倒水。  
　待得身体一得到自由，魔法师立即坐起来拿薄被遮住腰腹以下，警惕地注视着魔法波动越来越强的……天花板。  
　“Loki你……”  
　就在Thor·Odinson刚倒好水走到床边的时候，天花板裂开一个熟悉的带着诡异蓝光的黑洞口，然后一个穿着雪白长裙的女人掉了下来。雷霆之神反应迅速，扔掉水杯一下子抱着从天而降的……女邪神？  
　  
　这一吓非同小可！  
　在平行世界中见到邪恶亲王及黑暗暴君才不过是两个月前的事情，那种被耍得团团转的画面还记忆犹新，现在怀中这一个，是那个邪恶法师的女体？还是另一个平行世界的女性邪神？  
　洛基瞧了瞧抱着自己的男人，又瞧了瞧床上全身赤裸的……男性版本的自己，看来空间宝石可以穿越到平行宇宙的记载是真的。不过，即使是平行世界，雷霆之神就是雷霆之神，肚子里的孩子察觉到熟悉的神力原本谈好条件安安分分的小公主又兴奋起来。洛基只好用神力安抚女儿，她现在真不能跟这小鬼妥协。  
　“哥哥，你可以先放我下来吗？”  
　洛基这句哥哥张嘴就来，Thor只想叹气，但自己这样子抱着洛基也不适合，只好把美丽的魔女放在床上。这可能不是一个好选择。两个邪神在一起，国王陛下立时就想起当时看过的邪恶法师与Loki亲吻爱抚的香艳画面，刚才因为惊吓而低垂一下的男性象征现在正昂然抬首。Thor立即取过搁在一旁的丝绸遮掩。好在洛基和Loki正饶有趣味地打量对方，没留意一旁的金发神祗。  
　洛基以手支颌打量男性邪神的身体一圈后，又回头瞄一眼Thor的胸肌，再回头对上那双同样翠绿的猫眼时竟然摇了摇头。Loki当然知道魔女的意思，竟然是嫌弃自己身材不及Thor。自己身材匀称线条流畅肌肉精瘦却有力量，这种适合到处冒险的身材有什么不好？  
　Loki翻了个白眼，还了洛基一个“平行世界的邪神品味不怎么样”的表情。  
　“那个，你哥哥呢？”  
　洛基和Loki眉来眼去，看样子他们彼此还想有进一步的接触？被晾在一旁的Thor记得平行世界的“自己”，那个黑暗暴君强烈的独占欲，别要这位女邪神的哥哥也是一样才好。他们应该是一起穿越过来的吧？  
　“哥哥？”魔女闻言故作严肃思考，“大概在婚礼上生气吧？嘿嘿。”  
　脑海中想象一番今天阿斯加德可能的人仰马翻，又模拟一次索尔及亚尔维斯那个老头子脸上的表情，魔女绷不住脸噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　婚礼？  
　不仅Thor就是Loki也愕然。仔细看洛基身上所穿的长裙、白色绸缎上用金丝线绣出阿斯加德的图腾，这是新娘子的礼服？！  
　“哦天啊……”  
　Thor以手扶额，突然非常同情另一个宇宙的索尔。他弟弟是喜欢骗自己喜欢落跑不错，但好歹不是在婚礼这种场合。  
　Loki倒是眼前一亮。魔法师捏了一下魔女的下巴，赞赏道：  
　“哇哦，落跑新娘？不愧是邪神，一流的恶作剧。”  
　而后又对哥哥挑一挑眉，意思是“对比之下，我不答应你的求婚是不是仁慈多了”。刚在做爱前被第七次拒绝求婚的国王陛下抿住嘴唇，不发表任何意见。  
　  
　洛基妙目流转饶有兴味地看着这个宇宙的Thor和Loki以眼神交流，向魔法师伸出手去假装要去摸他的脸。然而她面对的可是另一个世界的“自己”，人不同但心思却容易相通，魔法师轻柔但坚决拍开了那只纤纤素手。  
　想读脑？敬谢不敏。  
　魔女不恼反而嘿嘿一笑，柔软的素手又摸上Loki的肌肉。被“自己”抚摸这种感觉Loki已尝试过一次，但原来被不同的“自己”抚摸感觉还不一样。这位女性邪神显然于情事上相当熟络，知道该怎么抚摸就能轻易挑逗起男人的反应。  
　突然洛基欺身而上在雷霆之神惊愕的目光中捧住Loki的脸吻上他的唇。要读脑可不止一种方法。被“自己”吻住的魔法师突然就改变了主意，看看另一个宇宙的兄妹怎么搞上的也不错。他双手搁在魔女的腰上，唇舌纠缠间气息交换，脑海中香艳刺激的画面互相流转。她兴奋得胸脯起伏，柔软的酥胸在黑发邪神的胸膛上磨蹭，而他本来就抬头的欲望越发高涨。  
　“你哥哥，真好啊。是不是很爽？”  
　洛基羡慕地以指尖在Loki身上的欢爱的痕迹上游走，那样子就像只嘴馋的猫看见诱人的小鱼干。  
　“我可是调教了不少时日才有这样的效果。你也看到了，之前他也跟你哥哥一样无聊……”Loki耸肩。  
　“无聊？”Thor不知好气还是好笑，“你确定吗，弟弟？”  
　“哦，我亲爱的哥哥，你要听老实话吗？”Loki微笑一脸的无辜表情，但眼神中却满是戏谑。  
　“那么，你这个调教得如此好的哥哥，是不是能借我用一用？”  
　“嗯哼，悉随尊便。”  
　Thor只觉得两双漂亮的翠绿猫眼看着自己时闪烁狡黠的光芒，还未反应过来，突然只觉得脚下一软整个人往后一摔，却是摔倒在熟悉的床上。白影闪过，洛基已翻身跨坐到国王陛下身上；而Loki，他弟弟则一手按住Thor的大腿制止他“遇袭”时战斗本能发作的抬腿动作。  
　“放轻松点，哥哥。”Loki亲了Thor一下当是安抚，又抬头对魔女道，“你也是，孕妇。”  
　“什么？！”  
　国王陛下惊讶地盯着洛基平坦的小腹，自言自语道：“手脚挺快的嘛。”  
　“不，睡了几百年我才怀孕的，‘你’的效率一点都不高。”  
　洛基非常认真地打破了雷霆之神的“幻想”，又再附身贴上Thor壮实的胸膛，眼波中笑意流转，妩媚动人，软舌舔过樱唇，柔声问道：“哥哥，你难道不想像另一个宇宙的国王陛下那样同时试一试妹妹和弟弟的滋味吗？”  
　在诱惑人上面，魔女有着得天独厚的天赋。轻易便说中国王陛下潜藏的欲望。  
　齐人之福……自从Loki让他看过另一宇宙的邪恶亲王及黑暗暴君是如何玩乐之后，尤其是那个荒淫的浴室之乐中的“六人行”给Thor烙下极深刻的印象。弟弟不太乐意玩分身游戏，现在突然天降下另一位女体邪神，她又有兴致玩乐，看样子Loki也是，那么接受应该不过分啊……  
　Thor原本抗拒的姿态果然放松下来。  
　洛基一笑，送上自己的红唇。  
　侧卧在一旁看戏的Loki见兄长开始把手插进洛基如云的乌发中加深这个吻，心中有点痒痒的，他还搁在Thor大腿上的手便不安分起来，手指一直往上摸，很快就碰到了熟悉的小伙伴，指腹在顶端打圈摩擦，那雄伟的分身在他掌中越发坚硬起来。  
　魔法师突然明白了那个邪恶亲王的乐趣所在。  
　  
　突然，一道夺目耀眼的霹雳闪过窗口，随即一声震耳欲聋的响雷炸开，三人耳朵都嗡的一声作响。  
　洛基受到惊吓一下子坐起来。她哥哥这么快就找来了？  
　“洛基！”  
　室内多了一个人。他垂到胸前的金发编成高雅的发辫，一身红金相间的礼服，蔚蓝如海的眼睛七分生气又有三分无奈。作为一个男人，还不算国王的身份，在婚礼当日新娘子玩失踪，自己急匆匆追踪而来看到的又是一次在床上的三人行画面，他如何不怒？但是妹妹跨骑的男人又和自己长得一模一样？  
　“哥哥？你怎么……”洛基本来想问为什么这么快就能找到她，但是见到哥哥脸色不善，又看看现在的暧昧姿势，眨了一下眼睛异常无辜地道，“这个是平行宇宙的你哦。”  
　平行宇宙，索尔在书中看过相关的简单介绍，但没想到真的有朝一日会碰到这情景。如果金发男子是“自己”的话，那么另一个黑发的男子不就是……雷霆之神这才注意到魔法师。  
　就只那么两眼，索尔便知道自己真的完了。曾经在脑海中想象过的弟弟的形象现在正活灵活现地在眼前出现，赤裸苍白的身体上还残留着激烈欢爱后的痕迹。他有点移不开眼神，喉头发射性吞咽，欲望蠢动。  
　洛基挑眉。嗯哼，她从来不知道哥哥原来对男性亦有兴趣。不，他哥哥喜欢的是男体的自己。哇哦，真是个有趣的发现。绿光闪过，白裙礼服的魔女消失，床上多了一个穿着浴袍的魔法师。他跪起身子伸手抓住索尔的金发玩弄。  
　“喜欢我这个样子吗，哥哥。”  
　眼看着“自己”去挑逗另一个雷霆之神，Loki真的好想翻白眼。所有平行宇宙的法师都熟练掌握这种精深的变形魔法吗？那个邪恶亲王是，这个美艳魔女也一样，都可以瞬间改变自己的细胞结构在男女体之间切换自如！  
　然而，洛基的魔力现在可不由她做主。肚子里的小公主这次感受到父亲货真价实的神力，再也按捺不住兴奋的心情，又手舞足蹈闹腾起来。魔女吃痛，哼了一声骤然解除变形魔法，在床边的她径直摔下床去。  
　这下变故来得突然，索尔连忙顺势把妹妹抱在怀内，用身体做缓冲保护怀中人。但是肩膀碰到的并非预料中坚硬的原石地板却是柔软的床铺。  
　Loki，空间魔法的大师，又一次表演了他令人叹为观止的魔法造诣。而现在他和Thor站在床边，把寝宫的大床让给了另一个宇宙的……新婚夫妻？眼看着哥哥不无羡慕地看着“自己”伸手覆盖在魔女的小腹上安抚孩子，Loki从背后贴上Thor，半是安慰半是引诱。  
　“羡慕？再加把劲如何？”  
　话音刚落，魔法师便如愿以偿见到他的国王陛下瞬间变得炽热的雄狮一般的眼神。嗯，反正隔壁还有卧室，隔音虽然很好，不过要不要开个声源魔法呢……Loki发现自己也没什么立场去吐槽某个邪恶亲王了。  
　  
　**  
　只是相拥着躺在床上，却也别有一番平常不曾感受过的平静温馨。  
　在记忆中搜索一番，洛基确定好像真的不曾和索尔这般亲密过，就是孩童时代好像也没有。索尔轻轻亲吻妹妹的脸颊，手还放在小腹处，现在他能感觉到小公主的动态了，不由得满心温柔。  
　“你怎么找到我的？”魔女慵懒地在哥哥怀里蹭了蹭。  
　“孩子。”索尔微笑，“虽然我不知道你是怎么穿越过来这个宇宙，不过母亲可以通过我和小公主的血脉联系来找到你。”  
　国王陛下撑起身子手指按在洛基唇上制止她的反驳。  
　“洛基，几次三番接触下来我还不知道小公主是自己孩子的话，那就真是糊涂了。”  
　这一次银舌头就是再能耐也翻不转事实。洛基媚眼一转，张嘴就把唇上的手指含住，以银舌头从指根一直舔到指尖。  
　“我爱你，洛基。我们重新开始吧。”  
　索尔附身亲吻洛基，并不太在乎妹妹没有把眼中的爱意也一同宣之于口。  
　在平行宇宙过个新婚之夜也不错。  
　  
　END


End file.
